The Cruelest of Intentions
by inu runner
Summary: Kagome is stuck in an elevator with Sesshomaru, her soon to be exhusband. Suddenly finding themselves in each other's arms they relive their past to find out why it brought them to this point.
1. Stuck with You

The Cruelest of Intentions

_Stuck with You_

Kagome pushed through the revolving door, not really bothering to look around her. The

building was vast and the cold marble echoed the click of her heels as she spotted what

she was looking for. Picking up her pace Kagome rushed toward the elevator.

Relieved that she had caught it Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and all but punched the

forth floor button. The button lit up and the doors started to slowly close, but then

something stopped them.

A large had with long and perfectly shaped nails that could be mistaken for actually

claws grabbed the side of the door and pushed him open. As the door was forced open

for the man to enter Kagome lowered her eyes, but the trouble had already occurred.

Sesshomaru entered the waiting elevator with a swish of his long white hair and he too

forcibly punched the forth floor button.

Kagome's teeth started to grind themselves as she stood on the corner of the elevator and

stared at nothing but the floor that was scuffed from the millions of feet that walked on it

each day.

The elevator stopped with a screech and Kagome reached for the nearest thing to steady

herself with, Sesshomaru's arm. The elevator shook again and then the lights flickered

and went out. But even in the pitch black Sesshomaru did not recoil his arm from

Kagome's death grip as she whimpered in fear of the darkness.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They sat next to each other, barely touching for some unknown fear of not wanting to

cause the other harm. Their faces were illuminated by Sesshomaru's cell phone's light as

he flicked it on and off.

They had been in the elevator for twenty minuets now and still they had not talked.

Kagome, after realizing that both her and her soon to be ex-husband, were stuck in a dark

elevator together, had frantically tried to call for help. Although, no one answered and

she soon realized that hers and Sesshomaru's cell phones had no signal.

"So how is everything now?" Kagome quietly asked, half afraid that Sesshomaru would

snap at her.

Watching him, Kagome saw his left hand come up and massage his left temple. Never a

good sign.

"Since we are currently stuck in an elevator together, I suppose it would only be civil to

talk to you." Sesshomaru's condescending tones hurt Kagome's ears, but his next words

had become soft and tinged with sorrow. "This is the last day we will be married

Kagome, and I only ask that you reconsider. I love you. I love you and I'm sorry." His

last words were hushed and almost a whisper as his right hand came up to cares

Kagome's cheek.

Kagome drew in a deep breath as Sesshomaru wiped away a stray tear that Kagome

hadn't known was there. Hating what she was about to do Kagome wrenched her face

away from his hand and spat at him, "When we get off this elevator, we are going straight

to the divorce lawyers that are on the other side of this wall. And when we get to the

lawyers we will sit down, divide everything that was once ours, sign the papers, and

never speak to each other again."

The defeated look in his eyes was one that Kagome was unused to seeing and had only

seen it once before, when she found out that Sesshomaru Tayotomi was a liar and a cheat.

Feeling bad about her spiteful words Kagome scooted back to her spot on the floor, next

to Sesshomaru. Without much thought Kagome laid her head down on his chest and

breathed in his warm smell of cinnamon and earth.

Unsurprised, Kagome stayed still as Sesshomaru started to mindlessly rake his fingers

through Kagome's thick hair. She still didn't move from lying on his chest as he bent

over her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

She felt Sesshomaru's sigh and sighed herself. When they were finally saved from this

elevator they would no longer be Mr. and Mrs. Tayotomi.

Looking into his golden eyes Kagome nestled herself into his shoulder. Sesshomaru,

seizing the moment, lifted Kagome up and placed her with ease into his lap. There they

clung to each other for their last time, knowing their impending doom was looming even

closer as the minuets went by.

Feeling so safe where she was Kagome started to feel sleepy from the darkness of the

elevator and how comfortable she was in Sesshomaru's broad arms.

"Sesshomaru, whatever happened to us?" the question had escaped her lips before she

had time to think about it. Kagome knew fully well what had happened to them, but for

some reason needed to hear it from her husband. Her husband that was soon to be an ex,

Kagome corrected himself.

They held each other close as Sesshomaru started from the beginning, speaking of her

and Kikyo, Kagome's twin sister. Even though Kagome knew her own life story, she

simply lay there, with her head against his chest and listened as he spoke.

As he spoke the words reverberated through his chest and Kagome was surprised to find

herself caught up in ever word he said.

**Okay! So the rest of the story will be a flashback! Hope you guys like this new story.**


	2. The Bargain

_The Bargain_

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers along the armrest as he impatiently waited to get home.

Inuyasha had just called, implying that something was very urgent. Sesshomaru angrily

fumed behind his cool mask at how stupid he was to assist all his brothers whims.

Leaving his father's work early and getting stuck in traffic, just to rush to his stepmother

and half-brother's penthouse because Inuyasha said it was important.

He raised his hand and massaged his left temple. 'Stupid fool!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arriving forty minuets later Sesshomaru opened the limo's door himself and glared at the

limo driver who bowed meekly.

Lost in thoughts about what he needed and didn't need to do at work, Sesshomaru found

himself standing at Inuyasha's front door and ringing the doorbell.

A servant quickly opened the door, bowed, and briskly led him to the family meeting

room where his stepmother, half-brother, and young woman were seated chatting.

"Ah, Sesshomaru!" his stepmother elegantly exhaled and rose from her plush chair to

peck him on the cheek. "This is Kikyo. One of the wonderful young girls that will be

attending college with you."

Sesshomaru did a quick survey of the girl and smirked. She sat slumped in the chair.

Her eyes bored and uncaring, her legs thrown apart even though she had on a tight

miniskirt. 'I wonder,' he thought absently to himself as he stooped a little to get a view

of her underwear.

Turning to his half-brother, he frowned at Inuyasha's triumphant grin.

Going along Sesshomaru stepped forward and offered his hand to the young woman who

merely turned her head and stared dully at him. Seeing that the woman was not about to

shake his hand, Sesshomaru recoiled it and stood stiffly behind his stepmother.

They chatted aimlessly and then, to his relief, the girl got up, excused herself for an

appointment, and left. His stepmother, seeing that her son and stepson never had much to

talk to her about also excused herself for an appointment.

Sesshomaru finally took a seat across from his half-brother and glared at him through his

calm mask.

Inuyasha grinned and beckoned Sesshomaru to follow him to his bedroom. Once there,

Inuyasha thrust a magazine under his brother's nose.

"What." Sesshomaru angrily said.

"Read it."

Glancing at the title, Sesshomaru sighed. _The Joys of Abstaining from Sex_, by Kagome

Higurashi. Snorting in disgust, Sesshomaru flung the magazine back onto Inuyasha's

bed.

"I only needed to read that title, little brother, to get the picture."

"You don't understand." When Sesshomaru didn't bother to answer, Inuyasha went on,

"The girl that wrote this magazine piece, and the girl that was just here… they're twin

sisters, they're attending the college we are this year, and their father is the head master."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and massaged his temple. His idiotic brother could never

cease to amaze him with useless information. "Why did I ever want to know this?"

Sesshomaru asked, exasperated with himself and how stupid he had been to rush here for

this. He had thought this was urgent.

"I have a bargain to make with you."

"I'm listening little brother," Sesshomaru stated blandly, mildly interested in what

Inuyasha might propose to him.

"I say we should play a game. Whoever can bed both of those girls before the other is the

winner, and

the loser… well, the loser would have to give up his most prized treasure in his

possession."

"And why would I consent to this?" Sesshomaru asked, mildly surprised at the coy look

in his half-brother's amber eyes.

"Because I know you all too well. You won't back down once someone challenges you."

Sesshomaru smirked widely and shook his brother's offered hand. "It's a deal."

Inuyasha smirked back at him. "Let the games begin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Turning the motorcycle off Sesshomaru took off his helmet and double checked his

instructions. They couldn't be right, could they?

There, in front of him stood the old mansion he, his father and mother had lived in when

he was a child. Memories flooded his mind as he gave the directions to the Higurashi

residents one last glance.

So the new girl lived in his old home? At least it gave him another excuse to tell this girl

when she asked why he was here.

Kicking out the kickstand for this motorcycle, Sesshomaru's shoes crunched against the

pebbles that lined the walkway to the mansion's giant oak doors. Hearing the thunder of

horseshoes on gravel, he turned and was greeted by a young woman on horseback.

The woman deftly dismounted, took the reigns of her horse, and walked over to meet

him. The young woman looked at him suspiciously.

Putting on his best fake grin that his cold mask could stand, Sesshomaru extended his

hand for the young woman to shake. The woman took his hand and shook it firmly,

which, for reasons unknown to him, pleased Sesshomaru greatly.

"Higurashi? Higurashi, Kagome?" He inquired politely at her shocked look.

"Do I know you?" her light voice was melodious and charming. It suits her nice figure,

Sesshomaru thought, then smacked himself mentally. He didn't need to have perverted

thoughts while he was trying to woo a girl who stood for everything that he didn't.

Making sure his smile was firmly in place on his cold mask, Sesshomaru pleasantly

answered, "I used to live here. I was just dropping by to see it. Actually, to be quite

honest, I found out that your father is going to be the new headmaster at the college I am

going to attend. I also know that you are going to be a fellow student there with me.

And…" Sesshomaru pulled the magazine clipping of Kagome's essay from his pants

pocket. "I saw this in a magazine and wanted to just talk to the writer that wrote this."

"Don't tell me you came all the way out here just to criticize me also!"

Sesshomaru found himself taken aback by the girl's straightforward fury as she

angrily twitched the horses reigns and stomped impatiently away from him.

"No! Miss umm…" No isn't the time to goof! "I just wanted to say how much I

agree…. Uhh… how much I am a fan of yours after I read this!"

"Really!" Sesshomaru looked up to see the girl smiling brightly at him. Sesshomaru

wanted to smack himself. He agreed with her? He was a fan? He resisted the urge to

massage his temple. _Boy you are just digging a grave for yourself._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru sighed as Kagome led him through his old house. He was trying to be

charming, but was finding it hard as all the memories of his youth flooded around

him in each room that he walked through.

"Is everything okay?" He was brought out of his reverie by Kagome's concerned voice.

"Yes, I was just…" he didn't really want to tell her that he had been staring at the spot

where his mother had committed suicide. "just… just admiring everything. I didn't

realize how much I missed it." Sesshomaru tried to sound wistful, and winced at how

pathetic he sounded.

The girl came up and gently patted his arm in reassurance. At least she was beginning to

trust him.

If he wanted to get this girl into bed, it was going to take a miracle. He sighed lightly as

he followed the girl into another room and stopped in shock. It was his old bedroom.

The girl turned around and smiled at him. "This is my bedroom." Feeling himself grin a

real grin at how ironic it was that both of them had chosen this room as their bedroom, he

thought of something to say that wasn't perverted.

"Would you… I know you do not know me that well, but I was wondering… Would you

like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

Smiling politely back at her he saw with interest as a mix of emotions streamed through

her eyes. Then she looked up and smiled at him. "Sure," she said happily and walked

out of the bedroom.

'Victory will be mine little brother.'

**Well, comments anyone? Good… bad… okay? Thank you my wonderful reviewers!!**

**Alexa**

**Cookie Lover 666**

**Edward-Elric-x**

Lord Pomeko

Secrets N Lies


End file.
